Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a luminous system, and in particular to a luminous system with various focus.
Description of Related Art
Light is electromagnetic radiation within a certain portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. When a light encounters an object, they are either transmitted, reflected, absorbed, refracted depending on the composition of the object and the wavelength of the light. Flashlights or headlight are lighting apparatus for providing convergent light with high narrow light pattern. The turn signal and the taillight, however, are lighting apparatus for providing divergence light and widely light pattern.
Light emitting diode is a kind of semiconductor device, which exploits the property of direct bandgap semiconductor material to convert electric energy into light energy efficiently and has advantages of small volume, high response time, long service time, low power consumption, high stability, and is developed to replace the traditional non-directivity light tube and incandescent lamp.
The commercial lamp hold with light emitting diode usually uses a second lens to adjust light pattern of light generated from the light emitting diode. The distance between the second lens and the light emitting diode is fixed for providing an invariable light pattern, however, it is inconvenient for user to applied the lamp holder in different field.